1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for connecting parts to each other and, more particularly, to a method for connecting a first coupling part and a second coupling part of a subsea coupling arrangement to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A subsea coupling arrangement may, for instance, be designed as an electrical connector or a hydraulic connector. A subsea coupling arrangement typically comprises two coupling parts which are to be displaced into contact with each other in order to establish an electric or hydraulic connection. In order to prevent ingress of sea water into the coupling arrangement, the coupling parts are normally provided with sealing surfaces which are adapted to abut against each other to form a watertight seal between the coupling parts when the coupling parts have been connected to each other. When the coupling parts are displaced into contact with each other, there is a risk that particles and/or dirt in the surrounding sea water, such as, for instance, sand or silt, are trapped between the sealing surfaces of the coupling parts. If particles and/or dirt are trapped between the sealing surfaces, the sealing efficiency might be impaired and the sealing surfaces might be damaged. This problem is particularly serious when the sealing surfaces are of metallic material.